Avatar: la leyenda del renacer
by DaringFairy y AlicZuri
Summary: La leyenda a terminado. Nadie lo recuerda, pero yo quiero que todo regrese.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: la leyenda del renacer. **

**Capítulo 1.- la leyenda.**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años existían personas capases de dominar los cuatro elementos, pero solo uno era capas de dominarlos todos juntos, esa persona era nombrada como el avatar, era el encargado de dar equilibrio al mundo y en su muerte otra persona nacía y ocupaba su lugar.

Existieron guerras que el venció, pero el ultimo avatar, tuvo una pelea, en la que no logro ganar, es cierto salvo vidas, pero ya no existió otro avatar.

Con el tiempo los maestros fueron disminuyendo, hasta el momento que solo existieron simples humanos, pero se espera que algún día...

-vamos Karen, no tenemos todo el día- me llamo mi hermano gemelo, Roberto; cerré mi libro: las leyendas de los avatares, tome mi chamarra y salí de mi cuarto con el libro en las manos. Fuera de mi casa estaba mi hermano, tenia una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans gastados, unos converse negros igual de gastados, una playera azul y unos lentes oscuros que no dejan ver sus azulados ojos, me abrió la puerta de su chevy rojo

-extrañare este lugar- le dije refiriéndome a la casa, mientras subía al auto

-si, también yo- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Íbamos a irnos de nuestro hogar para continuar nuestros estudios, pues el pueblito donde vivimos no tiene universidades

-¿crees que este bien dejar a nuestros padres?- pregunte a mi hermano cuando ya había subido al auto

-no... Pero ellos han trabajado muy duró para nuestros estudios- respondió mostrándome una gran sonrisa -tus lentes están el bolso- me dijo, tome mi bolso, donde tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir, tome el estuche de mis lentes, me quite los lentes, si, necesito lentes, casi casi estoy ciega; deje los lentes en el estuche y me puse los oscuros

-¿cual es el plan?- pregunte, mientras sacaba mi brillo labial

-vamos al aeropuerto no de fiesta- dijo quitándome el labial -en el aeropuerto iremos a nuestro destino; ya ahí conseguiremos un departamento, hice cuentas y llegaremos a las 2 de la tarde de mañana, así que pediremos una pizza, desempacaremos y al día siguiente nos inscribiremos-

-bien- dije mientras me ponía en cinturón y - encendía el auto. Dejar nuestra familia parecía un sacrificio muy caro pero viajar para cumplir nuestros sueños, era una oportunidad que no dejaríamos de lado.

**Hola hola hola. **

**Muchas gracias x leer. Espero q me den una oportunidad. Dejen reviews por favor y actualisare cada fin de semana.**

**Atte: Dari**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- Aquel lugar. **

El viaje que para mi fue eterno, termino, tome uno de mis libros, como en el camino había terminado en de la leyenda de los avatares tome el libro de mi avatar favorito Aang, su historia era tan única y creo q lo e leído mil veces, nunca me cansara, en la primer pagina relataba como la guerra comenzó, al pie de la pagina había una imagen del mundo, el cual era exactamente igual a nuestro mundo, lo digo como si vivieran en otro mundo, pero bueno si me basara en ese mapa, mi casa estaría exactamente en un pequeño pueblo del reino tierra y en este momento estaría en el templo aire del sur, sería tan genial encontrar la sala donde están todos los avatares; estaría horas pensando pero accidentalmente choque con la puerta del aeropuerto

-Karen, concentrate- dijo Roberto, ayudándole a levantarme

-perdón, estaba pensando en que...- comencé a hablar pero mi hermano me interrumpió

-este sitio es el templo aire del sur- me conoce muy bien -hagamos un trato, después de encontrar un lugar donde dormir, daremos un recorrido por el lugar-

Sabe perfectamente que quería visitar todo y rápido -¿y que quieres a cambio?-

-que solo leas en la noche y sin caminar...¿hecho?- me tendió su mano

-hecho- le di mi mano

-bien vamos- dijo Roberto, avanzando, el llevaba las maletas pesadas y yo las pequeñas, no me gustaba que hiciera eso, sentía que me estaba aprovechando de el, pero también tengo muchas cosas y yo sola no podía ni con una.

Después de una hora, encontramos un hotel hermoso con una gran vista, estoy segura de que el atardecer es una gran vista

-ha visitar todo- anuncie, tome mi sudadera, a mi hermano y salí corriendo del departamento

Visitamos todo, había un cine, un hermoso parque, la universidad era también linda pero no me interesaba, llegamos a un edificio que estaba abandonado, parecía muy viejo y parecía que lo iban a derrumbar

-entremos- ordene, pero como siempre el hermano aburrido aparece

-no lo creo- dijo y como es debido lo ignore completamente y entre

El lugar era magnífico, pondría ser un museo, caminaba por el largo pasillo seguida por lo hermano quiere repetía una y otra vez que volviéramos; término el pasillo, al final había una puerta que era gigante y estaba adornada de manera extraña, lo recordaba, era la puerta de la sala de los avatares, no lo creía, pero estaba abierta no se supone que debería estar así, entre silenciosa y mi hermano también entro, el también había leído el libro y sabia lo sorprendida que estaba

Adentro el lugar era igual que el libro, dolo que las estatuas estaban derrumbadas, todas o al menos casi todas, pues la última estaba de pie, le faltaba un brazo y estaba sucia pero estaba de pie, estaba segura de que este avatar era del reino tierra, lo sabia por su vestimenta, en su cuello colgaba un medallón me acerque a verlo mejor, esto era como un **sueño**, toque el medallón para luego no poder ver nada.

**Hola hola hola **

**Ojala les este gustando. **

**Gracias x leer y dejenme reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.- Una sonrisa entre lágrimas agrias. **

Al abrir los ojos solo logre notar el cielo azul, era un color tan mágico que me llenaba de relajación, "me podría quedar ahí el resto de mi vida" susurré sin querer, las palabras solo salieron de mi sin avisar

-es una buena idea- escuche una voz de un hombre mayor, del susto me levante a una velocidad increíble, al verlo no me creía lo que veía

-tu- tenia un nudo en la garganta por la sorpresa -tu eres el último avatar-

-así es, mi nombre es Poku- dijo el, tenia los ojos cafés oscuros como el chocolate, y el cabello gris, el ya se veía viejo pero su mirada daba mucha alegría, el lugar donde estaba era un bosque con arboles extraños pero hermosos y un hermoso pasto verde

-¡NO LO CREO!- sin darme cuenta estaba gritando girando sobre mi misma -¡pero moriste hace décadas! ¡VIENES DEL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL! pero ¡¿porque yo estoy aquí?!-

-Karen, tienes que escucharme con mucha atención- dijo Poku tomando mis hombros -sin el avatar el mundo esta perdiendo su equilibrio... Igual que el mundo espiritual, se necesita al avatar y tu tienes que ser...

-¡NO!- grite desesperada -esto es increíble, pero se lo que es ser avatar... El mundo ahora es un asco total, la última noticia que escuche es que hay asesinatos con armas de fuego en... Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de la cuidad- me estaba doliendo la cabeza de lo rápido que hable

-cuidad república- dijo Poku, esto abría sido genial pero salio con lo de tengo que ser avatar -por favor, tu sabes lo que significa ser avatar, tu sabes cada detalle de las responsabilidades... tienes que traer equilibrio. Si no eres tu ¿quien lo sera?-

-¡CALLATE!- esto era un mal sueño y quería despertar -¡solo soy una chica normal que empezará a estudiar para tener una vida normal!- tome aire y solté -¡NO ARRUINARE MI VIDA INTENTANDO TRAER ALGO QUE NO EXISTE!- tome una bara que estaba en el suelo que se veía filosa

"con esto despertaré" susurré antes de enterrarlo en mi brazo

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Volví a abrir los ojos con miedo, me sentía fría, con un dolor horrible en el brazo y tenia a Roberto gritando mi nombre en mi cara

-no tienes que gritar estoy bien- me levante y me dedique a salir de ese maldito lugar

-Karen, tu brazo- escuche a Roberto atrás de mi, mire mi brazo donde salia sangre de la manga de mi blusa

-me da igual- dije ignorando a mi gemelo, solo quería llegar a mi casa; en el camino todos me miraba o a mí brazo, es lo mismo y al llegar a mi casa era oficial, Roberto me vio como si estuviera loca, solo por tomar una bolsa de basura y meter todos mis libros de los avatares en lugar de tratar mi herida

-¿QUE TE PASA?- grito Roberto mientras me intentaba detener

-esto es una tontería- respondí, intentaba no desquitarme con el, me enoje para nada

-estas tirando a la basura tu vida- dijo serio, era cierto, desde que tengo memoria he leído estos libros y ahora los estoy tirando, pero es que, como le dije a Poku: el mundo ahora es un asco total, había esperado que el avatar llegara y me dijera que todo estaría bien, que la paz reinaría de nuevo... Yo jamas pondría hacer eso; sumergida en mis pensamientos continúe tirando mi corazón a una bolsa negra

-¡ya basta!- escuche el grito de Roberto, se abalanzó asía mi, me tiro boca abajo en el suelo y el muy... Se sentó arriba de mi, obviamente aunque seamos casi iguales el pesa mucho mas que yo

-bajate- le ordene perdiendo el aire

-dime que paso que te puso así- ordeno

-no...- logre decir con el poco aire que tenia

-dime- me ordeno

-no... Puedo... Estas... Muy pesado- volví a hablar intentando tener aire

-me estas ofendiendo- se quito de mi, tome todo el aire que mis pobres pulmones pudieron tomar mientras él me levanto como un saco en su hombro

-pesas mucho- dije fijandome que aunque ambos seamos gemelos, el era fuerte y muuuuuuuuy pesado y yo pequeña y débil, tal vez el seria un mejor avatar

-todo es musculo- dijo arrogante

-o grasa- me burle como siempre, era divertido, me bajo de su hombro, me indico que me sentara y como la buena hermana que soy no lo hice, por primera vez le di un vistazo al departamento, era color blanco con muebles modernos pero no lujosos y estaban una que otra caja; mi hermano volvió con una caja de primeros auxilios

-ahora explica que paso- dijo mientras sacaba unos objetos de la caja, yo por mi por mi parte me senté en la silla

Mientras le explicaba lo que paso, Roberto limpiaba mi herida, todo esto era ridículo y no entendía por que le contaba todo, de seguro pensara que estoy loca; una vez que los dos terminamos, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas agrias, Roberto me abrasó y recargo su barbilla en mi cabeza, siempre que alguno de los dos necesitaba consuelo podíamos contar uno con el otro, esta vez lo necesitaba y el estaba para mi

-te entiendo- susurro él sin apartarse ni moverse, estaba sorprendida me creía o solo lo dijo para que me calmara -quieres a alguien que te salve... Yo podría tomar el lugar del avatar... Solo si así lo quieres- me dijo, no soporte mas y lo abrase con fuerza sollozando en su pecho

-quiero que el mundo deje de ser un asco- grite con fuerza

-y yo lo lograre para ti, hermanita- dijo sacandome una pequeña sonrisa entre lágrimas agrias

**Hola hola hola**

**Creó que voy a llorar, el amor de un hermano o hermana no tiene limites, a pesar de todas las peleas que allá siempre se quieren y protegen mutuamente, así que apresia cada momento con tu hermano o hermana, con aquella amiga o amigo que quieres como a un hermano. Como les pareció el cap de hoy? Esperó que les allá gustado. **

**Agradesco a .25 y a Alguien OwO por sus reviews me alegra mucho que les este gustando **

**Dejen reviews por favor si tienen alguna sugerencia para aquí solo diganme. Gracias por leer **

**Atte: Dari. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.- Hoy sera un buen día. **

Una universidad de niños ricos, donde todos tienen ropa de marca, accesorios de oro, autos ultimo modelo y yo... Yo soy feliz con una caja de chocolates

No quería bajar del Chevy ¿como iba a encajar en un lugar así? Mire mis ropas, unos pantalones gastados, tenis negros, una blusa de manga larga azul marino, si supieran el frío que hace les daría miedo, mis guantes sin dedos negros y una bufanda blanca

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Roberto al ver que no bajaba, el tenia un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra, simple pero aun así se ve bien a diferencia de mi

-tengo miedo- confece finalmente, lo peor de todo es que estaré sola, yo estudiaré Sociología, mientras que mi hermano entraría a la escuela de policías, mis padres gastaron mucho mas en mi que en mi hermano. Pude tener una universidad mas barata pero mis padres insistieron en que entrará a este lugar

-todo estará bien- me consoló Roberto

-¿porque lo piensas?- pregunte

-tu sabes muy bien que no pienso... Sal del auto y muestra que puede brillar sin accesorios y autos caros- me levante decidida tomando mi bolso y salí del auto, muchas se me quedaron viendo como si fuera un bicho raro; a mitad del camino pare en seco y mire a mi hermano

-¡buena suerte!- grite mientras agitaba mi mano en despedida y corría al instituto

Hoy sera un buen día.

-saluden a su campanera nueva- dijo el profesor una vez que entre al salón, todos se me quedaron viendo, pero seguía sonriendo

-hola, mi nombre es Karen Irigoyen- me presente

-bien Karen, sientate junto a la señorita Verónica- ordenó el profesor apuntando a una rubia,yo camine aun siendo observada por muchos del salón

-continuemos con la clase- anuncio el profesor al momento de seguir escribiendo en el pisaron, por mi parte escribía todo los que apuntaba ¿como le ira a Roberto?.

Pasaron horas, que fueron eternas, no confundan me gusta la escuela pero tampoco soy un cerebrito que se la mantiene con un libro en la cara. En fin, cuando terminaron las clases, me senté junto a un árbol para esperar a Roberto

-hola- al escuchar la voz desconocida para mi, voltee atrás, Verónica se sentó a mi lado, ella tenía su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, sus ojos grises mostraban madures, tenia una falda blanca, una blusa roja junto con un suéter blanco y un collar de plata -no me precente bien... Mi nombre es Verónica Swan, puedes decirme Vero-

-lindo nombre... Soy Karen- dije mostrando una sonrisa

-parece que no eres de por aquí- mencionó

-soy de un pueblo cerca de Omashu, ¿conoces Omachu?- dije

-si, es un lindo lugar para pasar las vacaciones- hablo ella

-¿tu eres de aquí?- pregunte, parecía buena persona

-no, vengo de ciudad república- respondió, cuidad república era un lugar para ricos, famoso y ese tipo de cosas

Iba a seguir hablando cuando un claxon me interrumpió, mi hermano bajo de su auto y se dirijio asía mi, como era de esperarse Vero se quedo boquiabierta al ver a mi hermano, es decir, ¿que clase de retrasada mental no se fijaría en el? Fuerte, protector, considerado, alto, guapo, si no fuera mi hermano estaría tras de el, me estoy desviando del tema

-Karen, ¿como te fue?- pregunto al momento se quitarse sus gafas de sol

-bien- respondí -Roberto, ella es Vero- dije señalando a la rubia -Vero, él es mi hermano-

-se nota, tienen los mismos ojos- dijo Vero levantándose del suelo -un gusto conocerte-

-igual- dijo -espero que mi hermana no te aya asustado con sus locuras-

-¡OYEEE!- grite enojada a lo que el sólo se soltó riendo

-como sea, tenemos que irnos- dijo Roberto sacudiendo mi cabello -nos vemos luego, Vero-

-si- dijo dando una sonrisa -mañana nos vemos, Karen- nos despedimos y subimos al carro

-¿quieres comer una pizza?- pregunto Roberto mientras entraba al departamento

-siiiii- dije como niña pequeña, Roberto tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar un número mientras se caminaba a la cocina, yo me tumbe en el sofá, el cual soltó un quejido, encendí el televisor y ¡ESPEREN! ¡¿EL SOFÁ HIZO QUE?! Salte del lugar

-debes tener mas cuidado- una vocesita hizo que mirara al sofá topandome con una criatura extraña color blanca con azul

-¿q-q-quien e-eres?- apenas pude hablar

-soy Raava, el espíritu de la luz y la paz...

**Hola hola hola**

**¿como les va? A mi muy bien jajaajja ya sabes si tienen alguna pregunta o comentario solo diganla **

**Gracias x leer y dejen reviews **

**Atte: Dari.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.- Un maestro nuevo aire. **

-¡HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grite a todo pulmón, Roberto entro a la sala asustado

-¿que paso?- preguntó asustado, mientras me veía

-co-cosa- dije apuntando al sofá, mas bien a la tal Raava, yo seguía en el suelo sin levantarme y con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿que?- preguntó Roberto confundido, miro el sofá y se quedo en estado de shock, le hable para que me ayude y se queda así... Patético

-estoy buscando al siguiente avatar- dijo Raava con un tono cansado

-¡ES ELLA/ÉL!- dijimos Roberto y yo, nos miramos -¡¿YO QUE?!- seguimos hablando juntos y eso me fastidia -¡DEJA DE IMITARME!- sentí mi sangre hervir -¡NO TE ESTOY IMITANDO! ¡TU ERES QUIEN ME IMITA!- ya me estoy cansando de esto, no es divertido hablar al mismo tiempo

-¡tu dijiste que podrías ser el avatar!- le recordé mientras me levantaba

-la verdad creí que estabas loca- confeso, yo solo me tape la boca con mis manos tratando de evitar gritar

-Raava, él va a ser el nuevo avatar- le dije a la espíritu

-esperen, yo nunca dije que...- comenzó a quejarse cuando me senté junto a Raava

-puedes quedarte aquí mientras tanto- le dije ignorando a mi hermano -supongo que primero tiene que aprender aire control ¿no?-

-así es- respondió Raava, ahora que la veo bien no es aterradora ni nada pero mis libros describen al espíritu de la luz y la paz como un espíritu de gran tamaño

-disculpa la pregunta pero ¿no se supone que debes ser mas... Grande?- pregunte, mi hermano se quejaba enseguida de mi pero seguía sin ponerle atención

Raava guardo silencio un momento, cosa que preocupo a mi hermano así que finalmente se callo -el mundo esta agonizando... El mal esta en todos lados y me esta quitando la vida- explico, mire a mi hermano preocupada -he estado esperando a alguien que recupere el equilibrio al mundo y por eso los necesitó-

El silencio reino, mi gemelo estaba serio... No iba a aceptar ser el avatar, estaba apunto de decir que yo seria quien traería el equilibrio al mundo cuando Roberto suspiro

-bien- dijo él sorprendiendome -pero con condiciones- se sentó al otro lado de Raava -no molestaras cuando este ocupado y acompañarás a Karen en su instituto-

-¡claro!- respondió la espíritu. El timbre sonó, es decir, la pizza llego

-ya vuelvo- dije mientras iba por la comida. Adoro a mi hermano

-comeremos y podemos comenzar a entrenar- dijo Roberto

-¿cuanto va a ser?- pregunte al repartidor

-¡OYE! Tu estudias conmigo- dijo el chico repartidor de cabello castaño y ojos color miel

"¡RAYOS! Yo no lo he visto" pensé asustada "a ver Karen respira, el debe estar en tu salón ¿como se llama?" -claro, tu estas en mi salón- adivine, el chico también sonrió "¡SI! eso es, no sospecha que no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es"

-creí que no sabrías quien soy, Karen- dijo él mientras yo cerraba los ojos mientras sonreía y pensaba "soy una mala persona"

-¿como crees?- respondí riendo

-bueno, son 145- dijo el, fui a la mesita que teniamos junto a la puerta, cuando iba a tomar mi cartera preferí tomar el dinero de Roberto

-aquí tienes- le dije, le di el dinero, cuando terminamos de despedirnos cerré la puerta y di un gran suspiro aliviada

-¿porque tardaste?- me preguntó Roberto al momento que llegue

-soy cruel- le dije agachando la cabeza, deje la pizza en la mesa de centro y comenzamos a comer mientras hablábamos de a donde iríamos para que Roberto se hiciera maestro aire. No entiendo como es que tiene tanta fuerza, siempre a cuidado de mi, quizás sea el turno de que yo lo cuide, pero es que yo no tengo esa fuerza interior, no tengo esa seguridad en mi misma; creo que si el mundo quiere yo lo ayudare, si llegara el momento en el que me necesite yo estaré a su lado diciendo que no se preocupe que yo lo ayudare

-¿Karen también sera una maestra verdad?- preguntó Roberto a Raava, me miro un segundo con una gran sonrisa

-por supuesto, si gusta ella puede elegir el elemento que guste- respondió la espíritu -¿cual es el elemento que quieres controlar?- Me pregunto

Agache la cabeza mirando el suelo. Por una parte estaba el aire control pero se necesita una gran concentración para eso; después esta la tierra control pero la verdad ese elemento nunca me llamo la atención; también esta el fuego control, aunque yo y el fuego no nos llevamos muy bien; por último esta el agua control, el elemento de la flexibilidad, si no me equivoco, cuando era pequeña estudie mucho danza y se podría decir que cuando se trata de flexibilidad, yo soy la mejor, esta decidido: el agua control era para mi

-quiero ser maestra agua- respondí

-en ese caso tu no interesas por ahora- me dijo Roberto tomo la última rebanada de pizza y la devoro sin piedad alguna -bien vámonos, entre mas rápido sea un maestro mas rápido volveré para dormir-

Salimos del apartamento, parecía que solo Roberto y yo podíamos ver a Raava, la cual no debía medir mas de 20 centímetros. Subimos al auto de Roberto y seguimos las indicaciones de Raava

-llegamos- anuncio la espíritu, estábamos en un acantilado, al rededor había bastantes arboles. Raava se acercó al acantilado cuando una roca enorme comenzó a elevarse

-hermano, eso es un león tortuga- le dije mientras me ocultaba tras el, mire al gran animal, imponiendo respeto con solo una mirada

-Raava, hace mucho que no te veía- dijo el león tortuga, su voz parecía la de un sabio

-viejo amigo, te he traído al nuevo avatar- dijo Raava cuando volteo a vernos -Roberto, ven un segundo- él nombrado hizo caso y me dejo atrás, mas bien me reuse a moverme

-parece un chico bastante fuerte- menciono el gran león tortuga -respondeme una cosa ¿tienes algo que proteger?-

-así es- dijo Roberto, me miro con una gran sonrisa -mi hermana Karen es a quien protegeré siempre-

-veo que también tienes un buen corazón- dijo el león tortuga, levanto su gran brazo y con dos de sus garras toco el corazón y la frente de mi hermano -seras un gran avatar... Espero ver como regresas el equilibrio al mundo- dijo antes de irse, claro que antes se despidió de Raava

Roberto levanto su mano y sobre su palma comenzó a formarse una esfera de aire, sonreí para mi misma y susurré -ha llegado un nuevo maestro aire-

**Hola hola hola. **

**He regresado con este cap nuevo, como verán tarde un poco así que como recompensa (creo que se podría decir) escribí este largo capitulo **

**En fin. Ojala les allá gustado, dejenme suejerencias, comentarios o lo que gusten y gracias x leer. **

**Atte: Dari. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.- No pienses en lo que dicen los demás.**

-si tan sólo te relajaras- dijo Raava por milésima vez, yo seguía en una roca sentada pensando en el chico de la pizza... ¿quien seria?

-no es tan fácil como se ve- grito Roberto irritado. Quizás Vero sepa quien es, me siento mal por no saber su nombre pero no es mi culpa fue mi primer día y apenas conozco a Vero y eso porque ella se me acerco. Ahora que lo pienso Vero es un poco extraña, parece se esas chicas presumidas, vive donde viven chicas presumidas pero es muy amigable si lo pienso, tal vez me fijo mucho en lo que dicen los demás, aunque claro ese es mi principal problema, por eso casi nunca uso mis lentes aunque este casi ciega, también me esfuerzo mucho con la moda para que nadie me eche de lado

-pensar en lo que dicen los demás es un mal- se me acercó Raava dándome palabras muy sabias aunque carentes de significado para mi

-no siempre es malo, es un apoyo para saber si algo esta mal- le dije intentando ser tan sabia como ella, claro que le sorprendió que supiera que estaba pensando pero estoy segura que es porque es un espíritu

-acaso ¿no tienes moral y por eso te fijas en lo que hacen los demás?- me preguntó, mostrandome que con una simple pregunta puedes dudar de ti -pequeña, me recuerdas porque apenas usas esa bufanda y quien te la dio-

La mire asustada ¿cuanto sabe este espíritu de mi? Mire a mi hermano que intentaba manejar en el aire pero obviamente fracasaba -fue mi hermano, él me regalo mi bufanda cuando era pequeña, me dijo que cuando tuviera miedo la usara y nada me malo me pasaría- sonreí ante la inocencia que tenía hace años -casi no la uso porque...- sentí en mi garganta un nudo -porque me molestaban, siempre usaba la bufanda, pero mis compañeros se reían de mi porque siempre la usaba- soporte las lágrimas pues ya estoy cansada de llorar y ser una inutil

-llorar no significa que seas inutil- me dijo Raava, me queje para mis adentros que le pasa a este espíritu que sabe todo lo que pienso -creo que deberías usar tu bufanda, es muy bonita-

-¡hey! ya es muy tarde- dijo Roberto señalando el atardecer

-ya vamos- dijo Raava lo suficientemente fuerte para que Roberto escuchara -Karen, el avatar necesita un grupo de amigos, uno en el que cada uno controle un elemento, otro que no controle y un animal espiritual ¿crees que te podrías encargar de eso? En tu escuela hay muy pocas personas buenas, tienes que encontrarlas- yo asenti con mi cabeza feliz de que me haya pedido eso -recuerda, no pienses en lo que dice los demás-

Raava fue con Roberto, este ultimo dejo a la pequeña espíritu en su hombro, me levante y camine asía ellos. Al llegar a nuestro hogar fui a mi habitación donde mis libros volvieron a estar en sus estantes perfectamente acomodados, tome el libro de Aang y me tumbe en mi cama mientras que Raava se acurrucaba a mi lado cual gato y por ultimo llego mi hermano y se acostó recargando su cabeza en mis piernas

-¿quien era el chico de la pizza?- me pregunto recordandome lo cruel que llegó a ser

-creo que es de mi clase- le respondí, así es puedo leer, hablar con mi hermano y culparme al mismo tiempo

-¿cual es su nombre?- me pregunto asiendome llorar para mis adentros

-no tengo idea- le respondí, se sentó y se me quedo mirando

-que mala eres- me dijo a lo que yo deje el libro y me tape la cara con mis manos tratando de no gritar

-lo se- le respondí.

Al día siguiente, en la universidad me baje lo mas rápido del auto y corrí a buscar a Vero, creo que moriré si no se el nombre de ese chico. Cuando por fin la encontré, ella estaba hablando con unas chicas que ni me interesaban

-!VERO¡- grite cuando por fin llegue a su lado

-Vero, ¿porque esta... pobretona te esta hablando?- dijo una de las chicas, mire mi ropa pues eso me delataba, cuando ellas usaban faldas de marca yo usaba un pantalón viejo, tenia una camisa normal y mi bufanda blanca colgaba de mi cuello de forma desinteresada, no es mi culpa tenia prisa

-no te debe interesar lo que digan los demás- me dijo Raava desde mi hombro, como solo yo la escucho y la veo no le respondí solo me di la vuelta para irme

-¿quien te crees que eres para hablar de esa manera?- grito Vero enojada, me volví mirándola -vámonos Karen no hay que juntarnos con personas como estas- dijo, me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro al salón de clases

Ahora que lo pienso, Vero es cálida y aparentemente destructiva creo que tiene alma de fuego

-muy bien encontraste a la maestra fuego- me dijo Raava

-perdón, no quería que ellas te trataran así- dijo la rubia

-estoy acostumbrada- respondí en voz baja pero ella me escucho

-pues eso esta mal- dijo mientras acomodaba mi camisa, después tomo mi bufanda y la cómodo perfectamente sobre mi cuello -es linda- mencionó refiriéndose a la bufanda, después de acomodar la bufanda fue a mi espalda y con un cepilló que saco de su bolso, el cual a de ser muy caro, me empezó a peinar

-te estaba buscando- le mencione

-lo note- me respondio con una risita

-hay un chico que ayer fue a mi casa pero no se su nombre- le dije dándole detalles

-¿de cabello castaño y alto?- me preguntó poniendo su mano a la altura del chico

-si- dije emocionada al fin sabría quien es

-se llama Cristián, le gusta que le digan Cris, siempre esta feliz, es muy amable, fan de la naturaleza, si no lo conoces puede ser un poco cortante y frío pero cuando lo conoces es una gran persona- explico mas de lo que quería pero aun así era lo que necesitaba

-parece que es un chico que es en parte duro pero a la vez ayuda mucho, igual a la tierra: a simple vista la tierra es dura pero sin ella no habría naturaleza- explico Raava

-cuando hable con él no parecía cortante- le dije a Vero, quizás se equivocaba de persona

-eso es porque eres tierna- respondió dándome golpesitos en mi cabeza

-no soy tierna- me queje asiendo un puchero pero no se porque siento que se vio adorable, vi que Vero a parte de ya estaba adelante de mi, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro -¿que pasa?-

-nada solo... me fascina ver que ya no eres tan callada conmigo- me dijo, saco de su bolso un brillo labial color rosa pálido -este color te quedara muy bien, a mi no me cae así que quedatelo- comenzó a pintarme

-¡oye! ¡Vero¡- el grito conocido me asusto, pero Vero siguió pintandome mientras sonreía al chico que le había hablando -las descerebradas que tienes de amigas te buscan-

-¡que me busquen¡- dijo cuando cerro el brillo y lo guardaba en mi mochila -Cris ¿verdad que se ve muy guapa?- dijo mientras me daba vuelta mostrándome al chico de las pizzas, digo a Cris

-si, muy linda- respondió este dándome una sonrisa

-Karen ¿estas sonrojada?- me dijo Raava quien seguía en mi hombro, yo solo atine a desviar la mirada asía la ventana -por cierto tienes que encontrar a alguien que no controle ningún elemento- dijo, eso tenia q ser fácil ¿no?

-bueno, ¿que van a hacer después de la universidad?- pregunto Vero al ver que nadie hablaba

-nada- dijo Cris mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas

-en la tarde Roberto entrenara, invitalos- me ordeno Raava, ojo: no me pidió me ordeno

-mi hermano y yo vamos a ir a un acantilado que encontramos, esta muy bonito el lugar, si quieren pueden acompañarnos- dije agachando la mirada

-¡si!- grito una emocionada Vero -vamos Cris-

-no veo porque no ir- expreso el castaño -aunque tienes que saber que fuera de aquí cambiamos mucho- me dijo

-claro- dije con una sonrisa, llego el profesor e inmediatamente nos sentamos. Las clases pasaron rápido, no puse mucha atención pues pensaba en como les explicaré a Vero y Cris todo; estábamos los 3, bueno, 4 contando a Raava, esperando a que Roberto llegara y resulta que Vero y Cris son muy diferentes a lo que parecen, Vero cuando se ve como una chica fresa, en realidad es una problemática chica queriendo expresarse; y Cris cuando se ve como el típico chico que todas las chicas son suyas, es un gran fan del rap que prefiere alejarse de las personas. Al fin había llegado mi hermano, pero se veía muy preocupado, se bajo del auto, pero no de nuestro chevy, estaba en un carro muy lujoso donde conducía una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rojo

-Karen tenemos que irmos- me dijo mi hermano

**Hola hola hola **

**Lo se terde bastante pero esta vez si tengo mi escus: mi celular (donde escribo y subo los capitulos) se descompuso, tuve que esperar a que lo reparan y como note que se estaban tomando su tiempo tome la tablet, le quite el virus y ya estoy de regreso **

**En fin gracias x leer, dejen reviews, agrengeme a favoritos y siguanme por favor. ¡vamos! Se que quieres hacerlo ¡deja un review! ¡es gratis! **

**Atte: Dari. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.- Maestra agua. **

Roberto corría asía mi, se veía preocupado, me tomo del brazo y tiro de el con fuerza

-¡¿que pasa?!- pregunte asustada, Cris y Vero me siguieron

-Karen, parece que un ejercito entero viene- me dijo abriendo la puerta del auto -¡ustedes también vienen!- dijo empujando a mis amigos al auto

El entro al auto y la chica arranco a una gran velocidad, en las calles muchos estaban corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de eso

-¡¿a donde nos llevas?!- pregunto Vero asustada cuando se escucho una explosión

Mire atrás y justamente una avioneta arrojaba bombas

-nos han declarado la guerra- dijo Roberto mientras tomaba una caja de las piernas de la conductora -cuidalo con tu vida- ordeno entregando la caja a Cris, el auto se detuvo en un edificio

Baje con Cris y Vero a mi lado, quienes asustados solo seguíamos a mi hermano, subimos todos los pisos, en la terraza estaba un helicóptero y el escenario de lo que era una hermosa cuidad destruida

-suban- ordeno la pelirroja mientras encendía el helicóptero

Roberto y su amiga hablaban mientras que ella piloteaba el transporte, nos alejábamos poco a poco de la cuidad, ya solo se veía el cielo azul y el mar calmado

Cris abrió la caja revelando a un pequeño gatito negro con una mancha blanca en su ojo de dos colas (en la serie los animales son raros y todo eso así que para hacer especial al gato, este tendrá dos colas)

parece que ya encontramos al animal espiritual del nuevo avatar- dijo Raava de forma cálida

-¿a donde iremos?- preguntó Vero a mi hermano

-ciudad república- respondió la pelirroja -a propósito, soy Susan-

-Vero- se presento mi amiga

-Cris- saludo el chico mientras sostenía al gato entre sus brazos

-no logro entender que pasa- mencione

-la nación del fuego declaro la guerra a todos, están buscando algo- me explicó mi hermano

-de seguro a mi- me dijo Raava -desde hace mucho me buscan-

-iremos a escondernos un tiempo a ciudad república- dijo Susan

-¡no!- grite corriendo al lado de mi hermano -tenemos que ir al polo- pedí

-es cierto- dijo mi hermano -Susy ¿es mucho pedir?-

¿Susy?

-claro que no- respondió ella dando la vuelta al helicóptero

¿no se enojo por lo de Susy?

-¿pero porque?- pregunto

-devolveremos la paz- respondí con normalidad

Horas después.

Desperté al sentir el frío calar mis huesos, al abrir los ojos sólo vi a Cris sosteniendome entre sus brazos, tratando de quitarme el frío, de repente la puerta del helicóptero se abrió dejando ver a Roberto con una chamarra extra grande

-ven- me ordeno pero tenia mucho frío para moverme, cuando Cris lo noto me cargo y llevo a los brazos de mi hermano quien me cubrió con una gran sabana

-¿ya llegamos?- pregunte adormilada, me fije en mi alrededor notando pura nieve

-así es- respondió Vero, quien también tenia un gran abrigo y un pantalón. Roberto me llevo a una casa que extrañamente estaba calientita y acojedora

-mis tíos dijeron que estará bien que utilicemos su casa por un tiempo- menciono Susan bajando de un segundo piso -ya están listos los cuartos para que descansen, es muy tarde-

-gracias- dijo Roberto. Me subió a una de las muchas habitaciones de la casa -Raava fue a buscar al león tortuga de agua. Mañana iremos con. Él y explicamos todo a Vero, Cris y Susy- me dijo mientras me dejaba en una cama

-claro- respondí adormilada

Roberto se fue y me estaba quedando dormida cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir

-Karen- me llamo Cris

-¿pasa algo?- pregunte intentando no cerrar los ojos

-estaba preocupado- confesó -cuando estabas dormida... Dijiste algo sobre el avatar-

-digo muchas cosas dormida- le dije

-dijiste que tu hermano es el avatar- dijo seriamente. Debería ver un doctor, no esta bien que hable dormida de esa manera

-mañana te lo explicare- le dije

-te juro que quiero aprender tierra control- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-has lo que quieras- susurré para después caer dormida

Al día siguiente, Susan me presto unas ropas abrigadas y salimos a lo que parecía una ciudad pequeña

-bien chicos, es hora de que sepan unas cosas- comencé a hablar

-yo seré el próximo avatar- pero que directo es mi hermano -traere la paz al mundo y no puedo solo ¿me ayudan?-

-claro- dijo Susan

-sera divertudo- expresó Vero

-¿cuando empezamos?- pregunto Cris

-¡NYAAA!- el gato de mi hermano, el cual tenia un suéter azul, llego a su hombro

¿pero que amigos mas extraños tengo?

-entonces andando- dijo Roberto subiendo a una moto de nieve atrás de el subió Susan, Vero subió a otra y Cris a la última, sin mas subí atrás de Cris y me abrace bien a él

Llegamos a donde el mar comenzaba y justamente de ahí salio un león tortuga acompañado de Raava

-¡Wow!- se emociono Cris

-increíble- susurro Vero

-así que estos son los jóvenes que me dijiste- dijo el león tortuga al espíritu que ahora parecía visible ante los ojos de mis amigos

-¿quienes serán los jóvenes que dominaran el agua?- preguntó el león tortuga

-esos seremos nosotros- respondí mientras apuntaba a mi y a mi hermano

-Acerquense- ordeno la gran criatura

Nosotros obedesinos, acto seguido el león tortuga saco sus grandes paras y toco con sus garras el corazón y frente mía y de Roberto

Sentí un subidón de energia potente, sentía que podía domar todo a mi alrededor

-!QUE VUELVA LA ERA DE LUZ!- grito en león tortuga antes de irse

**Hola hola holaaaaa **

**Bueno pues no tengo nada que decir pero antes de irme ¡SOCIALISENOS! **

**Si tu pudieras controlar un elemento ¿cual te gustaría que fuera? **

**Yo quiero fuego ¡DOMINARIA EL MUNDO! **

**gracias x leer y dejen review ! Es gratis! **

**Atte: Dari.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.- Cuando veas.**

Los días han pasado.

Nos encontramos muy mal.

El agua control no fue difícil de aprender, de hecho se nos facilito mucho a Roberto y a mi. El problema fue que las personas que atacaron la isla donde vivíamos, también atacaron la tribu agua donde estamos, no logramos salir, vivimos aterrados de que nos lastimen. Susan se asegura de que no nos falte nada pero nos falta felicidad. Vero se mantiene preocupada. Roberto se ha hecho muy unido con su gato y Susan. Cris me ha cuidado mucho. Y Raava dijo que había una salida, se supone que ella esta buscando la manera mas segura de ir, así que lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme viendo la hora, esperando a que la espíritu llegue. En mis manos acarició mi bufanda, realmente estoy preocupada

"Han habido una gran cantidad de muertes. Desgraciadamente la nación de fuego y el reino tierra comenzaron a tener horribles ataques. Esperemos que todo esto acabe pronto" Vero apago la radio para después volver a la chimenea donde todos estaban experto yo, estaba en una ventana alejada de todos

-¿a donde creen que Raava nos va a llevar?- pregunto Cris. Vero, Susan y Cris ya saben sobre el espíritu y sobre el tema del avatar

Mi hermano solo miraba el fuego -R- susurro Susan llamando a mi hermano pero este no reaccionó -¡R!- esta vez grito y aun así el no reaccionó, dejo de intentarlo

-al reino tierra- dije volteando a ver a la ventana

-¿porque?- esta vez fue Vero quien hablo

-porque es el elemento que sigue- respondí

-he vuelto- la voz de Raava se hizo presente en la casa mientras esta entraba por la puerta principal -es hora de retirarnos-

Tome mi chaqueta y salí a donde solo había nieve

-Karen ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Roberto mientras llegaba a mi lado, de su chaqueta se notaba como su gato estaba escondido

-no- respondí -tengo un mal presentimiento- dije pero seguí caminando siguiendo a Raava. Los chicos estaban a mis espaldas siguiendome cuando escuchamos unos pasos tras de nosotros, nos dimos la vuelta y justo ahí estaban 15 militares con trajes negros con rojo

-¡identifiquense!- ordeno uno

Roberto con ágiles movimientos hizo una pared de hielo impidiendo que los militares se acercaran, comenzamos a correr, sabíamos que mas irán tras nosotros y así fue, ahora eran muchos mas los que nos seguían, no conseguiríamos escapar, puesto a que somos 3 no maestros, el casi avatar, un espíritu y yo. Corrí al lado de mi hermano y sin bajar el ritmo ate mi bufanda en su cuello

-no hables y escucha- ordene -ahora eres quien importa, yo siempre quise mostrarte que soy fuerte, así que este es mi momento, cuida a todos, se un avatar fuerte y sabio, no te atrevas a dar la vuelta o yo misma te arrancare la cabeza... Cuando veas a papá y mamá... diles que los amo y gracias por ser el mejor hermano del mundo. Cuida mi bufanda hasta que regrese- esa última palabra fue una mentira

Frene de golpe mirando como mi hermano iba a frenar pero Susan lo detuvo, Sonreí y mire a mis oponentes, del aire mismo obtuve agua suficiente para atacar, uno a uno de los militares caían, pero yo tenia problemas, tenia heridas tras heridas, y cada vez se acercaban mas militares, lo único positivo es que ninguno siguió a Roberto y los demás. No se como es que termine en el suelo sin poder moverme. Creo que no hace falta decir que paso después.

Un joven de 15 años corría por los pasillos de su casa con una bolsa en su mano

-Karen- buscaba a su querida hermana, entro a una habitación, la cual era conocida como la sala de entrenamiento, el joven asomo su cabeza por la puerta

-Hija, detente- pedía el padre del joven mientras que una chica golpeaba un saco de box con sus puños llenos de sangre

-largate- ordeno Karen sin dejar de golpear el saco, su padre sin nada que decir comenzó a salir de la habitación dejando que el joven entrara

-hermana- hablo Roberto

-lo hicieron de nuevo, esos sujetos le quitaron dinero a nuestros padres- dijo la chica con rabia -ellos no volverán a hacerlo- dijo

El joven dejo la bolsa en el suelo, tomo unos guantes de box -el saco no es un buen contrincante- dijo Roberto

La chica dejo de golpear el saco para comenzar a atacar a su hermano, pero las cosas no iban como ella quería, su hermano era mucho mas fuerte y con un solo golpe dejo a su hermana en el suelo

-yo soy el hermano mayor- hablo Roberto

-sólo por 6 minutos- reclamo ella

-no hables y escucha- el hermano grito -yo soy el que te debe cuidar- tomo la bolsa de donde saco una bufanda blanca -cuida la mucho pidió entregando la bufanda

-gracias

Karen, por favor hermanita vuelve ¿como me pides que les diga a nuestros padres eso? ¿que tu no puedes? ¿porque me mientes hermana? Eres tan extraña, yo pide haberme quedado, tu eres la que importa. Eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco. Volverás y solo ahí te devolveré tu bufanda

Llegamos al mar abierto donde salio el león tortuga de agua

-suban- pidió este

Mire atrás

Aun tengo esperanzas de que volviera, Susy me miro con lastima

-no volverá- fue cruel pero fue la verdad

-lo se- dije mirando como después subía al león tortuga, volví a mirar atrás -se supone que soy el hermano mayor y no te pude proteger... Seré el mejor avatar en tu nombre, Karen-

**Hola hola hola **

**Este es el fin para el camino de Karen **

**Un minuto de silencio por ella **

**Soy cruel **

**En fin gracias por leer ya ni pido que dejen reviews, se que no dejaran T-T **

**Atte: Dari. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.- Lamento. **

Tenemos viajando días por el agua, días en los que he entrenado sin descanso, días de los que no he sabido nada de Karen, días en los que he estado pensando como decirles a mis padres lo que le paso a mi hermana. Es duró perder a una hermana, lo último que le dijo fue una cruel mentira, dijo que "hasta que regrese" pero hasta ella sabia que eso no pasará.

En unos minutos llegaremos a la orilla del mar donde tendremos que caminar horas para llegar a "omachu", ahí nos espera el 3 león tortuga que conoceré, él me dará la tierra control, después de eso iremos a mi pueblo donde hablare con mis padres, esperó que me perdonen por no poder proteger a Karen.

-deja de lamentarte- fueron las pala las de Susy quien llego a donde yo estaba sentado -ella sabia las consecuencias. Si hizo eso fue para salvarnos ¿porque no lo entiendes?-

-tu no sabes lo que es perder una hermana- le dije con enojo

-tal vez no una hermana pero se lo que es perder a un ser querido- me dijo tranquilamente

Estamos hablando de muerte ¿como puede hablar con tal tranquilidad?

-¡hey!- Vero nos llamo -ya llegamos- dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa, se notaba que era forzada

-ya vamos- dijo Susy, yo solo me levante de donde estaba y comencé a caminar.

Bajamos por una de las patas del gran león tortuga

-gracias por todo- agradeció Raava

-todo por una vieja amiga- dijo el león tortuga -Roberto, necesitaras a un maestro agua- con sus garras señalo mi corazón y frente - busca a esta persona y tu mismo le darás el poder del agua- ordeno antes de irse

-bien, a caminar- dijo animado Cris, comenzamos nuestro largo viaje donde solo hubo silencio, si Karen estuviera aquí estaría molestando a todos para reírnos. Tengo que ser fuerte, superare esto, no puedo estar lamentando me el resto de mi vida.

El sol era abrumador, los arboles de este ¿pantano? No ayudaban, el camino difícil, lleno de lodo y estábamos realmente cansados. No nos estuvimos hasta que escuchamos el lamento femenino

Miramos a todos lados y justo ahí se encontraba una chica que lloraba, estaba llena de sangre y llevaba un vestido blanco manchado de sangre y lodo, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención era lo mucho que...

-¿Karen? ¿eres tu?- pregunto Cris

La chica voltio su mirada y dejo de llorar, con torpeza canino asía nosotros

-tu...- me señalo -tu no me puedes olvidar, ¿porque te fuiste?- grito la chica a mi

-¿Karen?- pregunte asustado

-¿PORQUE NO FUISTE POR MI?- grito enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Karen- era lo único que decía, no podía creer lo que veía, caminar a mi hermanita y la abrace como si no hubiera un mañana, sentía que se desvanecería si no la abrazaba

-lo lamento- dije entre sollozos -yo debí haberme quedado. Yo debí hacer algo para detenerte. Yo tenia que cuidarte y falle. Mínimo debí acompañarte-

Con dolor me separe de ella así la vería a los ojos pero mi rostro de tristeza cambio a una de terror. Karen sonreía de lado mientras que su piel se oscurecía y su rostro cambiaba a la de una extraña criatura sin rostro alguno, me separe lo mas posible

-¿que le hiciste a mi hermana?- grite enojado, no obtuve respuesta. así que de las plantas obtuve el agua necesaria para atacar -¡CHICOS SALGAN DE AQUÍ!- ordene pero al mirarlos... No había nada -Susy- llame pero no resibí respuesta -Cris- mismo resultado -Vero- nada

-estas solo niño- dijo aquel espectro

-no me llames niño- dije entre dientes le mire pero desapareció

-entonces ¿como esta tu hermana?- se burlo sin aparecer. Su voz venia de todos lados y no podía encontrarlo -si tan sólo fueras lo suficientemente fuerte, hubieras sacado a todos y ella no se hubiera sacrificado- dijo entre risas maliciosas

-lo se- dije decepcionado de mi falta de fuerza -aun así Karen me pararía si me viera triste- dije sonriendo y atacando a todos lados

-¿que harás sin su sonrisa?- preguntó aun sin aparecer

-sonreír en su lugar- fue mi respuesta. La extraña criatura apareció tras de mi y con un ataque de agua lo hice caer. Los arboles de mi alrededor se fueron derritiendo poco a poco hasta que todo quedo en negro, literalmente negro

Solo flotaba en profunda oscuridad ¿donde estaba? ¿como salgo de aquí?

De la oscuridad se escucho un sonido, era una voz suave, llena de fuerza

-parece que te uniste a tu lado espiritual- apareció una luz de la cual surgio una mujer morena de cabello negro y ojos azules con ropa de la antigua tribu agua

-aunque es raro ya que no esta Raava en el- dijo una tercera voz, al darme la vuelta un hombre de piel blanca, ojos cafés, una flecha azul en su cabeza y una barba café oscuro con ropa del antiguo templo aire

-no es necesario que ella este en el, después de todo el destino dijo que el seria el avatar- otra voz apareció a un lado de mi, al voltear un hombre mayor de cabello y barba canosa con ropa de la antigua nación del fuego

-¿quienes son?- pregunte asustado

-soy el avatar Roku- dijo el mayor

-soy el avatar Aang

-y yo la avatar Korra

-somos tus vidas pasadas- dijeron al unisolo

-vinimos a ayudarte- dijo Korra con un tono de compasión

-no creo que puedan ayudarme- dije mirando el suelo -no pueden devolverbe a mi hermana

-tal vez no, pero debes saber que todos nosotros perdimos a alguien- hablo Roku -yo por ejemplo perdi a mi mejor amigo-

-yo a toda mi familia- ese fue Aang

-hay que avanzar- dijo Korra -no dedicamos nuestras vidas a la paz par que tu renuncias tras un tropiezo-

Suspire con cansancio

-lo que Korra quiere decir- hablo Roku pero lo interrumpi

-es exactamente lo que dijo- levante mi mirada -me esforzaré para traer la paz. Todo volverá a como ustedes lo dejaron- dije

-así se habla- me felicito Korra

-te agradecemos- esta vez hablo Aang

-nuestro trabajo esta hecho- dijo Roku

-aunque no hicimos mucho- menciono Korra

-esta es nuestra partida Avatar Roberto...

-pero que mal se escucha- interrumpi a Aang -ahora seré conocido como el Avatar R-

-bueno, cuando nos necesites estaremos para ti, avatar R- se despidió Aang.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que pude ver fueron los hermosos ojos de Susy

-menos mal estas bien- dijo aliviada

-¿que paso?- pregunte confundido

-te deamayaste- respondió Vero mientras encendía una fogata -creó que el cansancio te gano-

-eso parece- dije suspirando

-¡espero que tengan habré porque conseguí mucha comida!- llego Cris mientras cargaba unos pescados

Sonreí, pues en ese momento Karen hubiera sonreído


End file.
